dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arisen/@comment-75.17.144.251-20140325074953
1. Godking Leonart- Known to have been the only person to have slayed the dragon besides Duke Edmun Dragonsbane. 2.Sofiah- never fought the dragon lived in the woods as a witch and once Savan slayed the current dragon of their age she regained her heart. Once your heart is retured part of your soul is taken from you and given to your main pawn. 3. Savan- fought and bested the dragon and is the curent Seneschal. 4. Grette- an Arisen from long age past who bested the dragon but failed against the current Seneschal(Savan) her soul remained in the rift until the time of the new arisen. Wanting this to be Ashe set out to have her former pupil put her soul at peace and set her free. 5. Ashe- an Arisen from long age past who lost his teacher(Grette) who recued him from his broken village due to the dragon. Ashe beleived it to be the dragon who killed Grette. As so he thought from the sight of Grette's main pawn Olra returning from their venture forth to face the dragon. Once facing the dragon(Grette) who still had some consciousness gave him a choice: either to stand and fight or sacrifce your main pawn for a wish. Not knowing Ashe cursed the unending cycle of the Arisen and doing so Grette took Olra Ashe's lover and gave him monstrous power. Hurt, bitter and regretting what he had done Ashe locked himself away. 6. Dragonforged- lost to the dragon and thus became the destruction of his kingdom of Bluemoon Tower or the Tainted Mountain. Speculated to be at least 1000 years of age is why it is beleived that the Dragonforged can speak and read Wyrmspeak. His arms are burnt black from fire in the fight with the wyrm. He is aged white and due to being alive as an Arisen so long, Arisens age very slowly. He never received his heart until you best the dragon thus turning him to mere dust. This is why he helps any Arisen worthy to end him of his regretful life. The dragonforged states that there were 2-3 Arisens before yourself. 7. Arthacos- never fought the dragon and locked himself into Bitterblack Isle forever wandering and killing humans within the walls. He knew that the cycle was neverending and thus sacrificed 1000 humans to quell the beast but due to the loneliness and unending labyrinth drove him unsane and overtime he transformed into the Reaper. 8. Barroch- an Arisen who never and has no intention to face the dragon. Baroch has no main pawn and resides as a shopkeeper. 9. Duke Edmun Dragonsbane- known to have bested the wyrm but never aged until he received his after YOU bested the wyrm. The Duke has no main pawn nor are any pawns allowed within his demesne. I beleive the Duke sacrifced his pawn to make it look like he bested the wyrm and look like a hero. If the Duke really bested the dragon why didnt the Dragonforged turn to dust or age because if he defeated the wyrm every currently living Arisen regains their heart and ages to their true age. The Duke's aged to his true age of 70 once receiveing his heart after YOU bested the wyrm but doesnt die or turn into dust. Dragons seem to apear every 50-100 years. The Duke seems to have a dark secret says his wife Aelinore? lmao think about it. 10. The player